fantasyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo
Hi Garrzo - wir freuen uns, dass Fantasy- Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Unterschriftentests: [[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 17:21, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] Nein, [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] ist besser! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 17:22, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Warum ist jetzt wieder die alte Schrift? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 13:04, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Farben Irgendwas klappt da noch nicht. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:16, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|Schatten]] 12:36, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Rollback Ich würde mich gerne als Rollback bewerben. Und wegen meinem Wiki: Tanma war einfach besser geeignet. Nichts gegen dich persönlich. Aber ich hab dich zum Rollback gemacht. '''Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 14:56, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich kann dich gern zum Rollback machen wenn du willst, und wegen deinem Wiki: Ich glaub dafür hab ich eh grad keine Zeit! Vielleicht komm ich da später noch mal hin! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 15:27, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dann tu das bitte. Ich wäre sehr gern mal Rollback. '''Heldenhafte Grüße:'[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:31, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bürokrat Mach mich mal zu einem, ich will auch andere ernennen können. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 17:51, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Partnerwikis Wollen wir mein Wiki und dein Wiki nicht zu Partnerwikis machen? Es geht ja um ähnliche Dinge, da Monster auch in der Fantasywelt eine Rolle spielen. Drachen sind auch Monster. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 11:38, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hab ich nix gegen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 11:55, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nö, Drachen sind keine Monster!! (ausser wenn sie böse sind! Etwa so bööööse wie ich xD) Aber Trolle könnte man in die Kategorie Monster stecken. Ich hab auch nichts dagegen das wir Partner werden [[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Otto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'der']][[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Maniac']] 14:18, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ottilein ist Dracophil (*Scherz*) [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 14:21, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Grummel...(xD) [[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Otto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'der']][[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Maniac']] 14:35, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Lol, aber mal im Ernst, benutz doch diese Unterschrift: [[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'Dracophile']]! Ich hoffe du verstehst Spaß! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 14:46, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Idee Du hast mir einfach meine Idee geklaut, als ich dir sagte, das ich die Vorlage Drache erstellen wollte. Du sagtest, das ich es machen darf. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 12:07, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nö, hatter nich. Da ich nicht weiß wie man eine Vorlage machen kann, habe ich einfach Garrzo gesagt, welche Kategorien da rein sollen [[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Otto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'der']][[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Maniac']] 15:32, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Admin Hey? Warum hast du mir die Adminrechte geklaut? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 15:08, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das hast du ja früher gemerkt, als ich dachte! Antwort: Weil du inaktiv bist! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 16:35, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe meine Story schon lange weitergeschrieben, und ich habe auch noch die Vorlage für die Charaktere erstellt. Aber noch was: Beschwerde Ottomaniac hat mir eine 'Verwarnung' dafür gegeben, das Rechtschreibfehler in meiner Story sind. Man, ich bin auch nicht perfekt! Wenn ich hier nur unter solchen Bedingungen schreiben kann, und schon bei einem kleinsten Rechtschreibfehler gesperrt werde, kann ich auch gerne nur um ToWFF aktiv sein! Ich schreibe '''NIE' eine Story mit Wörterbuch oder so, und ich glaube, Ottomaniac macht das auch nie! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:40, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gut, das ist nicht in Ordndung und das werde ich ihm auch sagen, aber du bist trotzdem nicht aktiv und außerdem habe ich die Vorlage:Charakter erstellt! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 14:16, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich meinte damit, das ich DAS HIER erstellt habe. Und wenn du meinst, das wenn ich all so ein zeuch erstelle, nicht aktiv bin, wann ist man denn dann aktiv? 50 Artikel pro tag? 100? 200? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:30, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Fassen wir mal zusammmen: 1. Du hast 2 Kapitel deiner Story geschrieben, 2. Du hast 1 Vorlage erstellt, in der bis auf die Verlinkung zu deiner Story alles Redlinks sind und 3. Du hast eine Einleitung zu deiner Story geschrieben! Muchas actividades! Von mir aus, setzt dich auf die Aktiv-Liste, aber du bist zumindest kein Admin mehr. Dafür machst du zu wenig. Und Viro, sollte das hier zu Streit führen, werde ich dich wirklich verwarnen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 14:38, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja, das ganze Wiki sollte aus Admins wie Ottomaniac bestehen. Und is kla, ich hab nicht sofort 50 Kapitel, ich muss sie ja auch ertsmal schreiben. Aber ich bin für euch zu langsam. Nagut, ich geh halt wieder ins ToWFF und statt hierhin ins ToW. Viel Spaß zuzweit [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:57, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dann sage ich Tschüß und verweise auf die Seiten, die ich bis jetzt erstellt habe: Infoboxen inklusive aller Inhalte dieser Seite (Dazu muss ich sagen, dass ich Bima von ToW danke, der mir erlaubt hatte als Grundsubstanz die ToW-Vorlagen zu verwenden), Die Ranier-Saga und alle Unterseiten, Die Hauptseite, na, gut, Ottomaniac hat mir mit "Ausgezeichneter Artikel" geholfen und das momentane Fantasy-Wiki-Logo 25px. Ach ja und die Begrüßungsvorlage. Und weil's grad so schön ist, erwähne ich auch noch, dass ich die Vorlage:Mitglieder noch geändert habe und außerdem gerade dabei bin die Vorlage:Ranier-Saga zu erstellen. Außerdem hatte ich höchstens einen Tag mehr Zeit dafür. Und komm mir nicht mit "Keine Zeit, denn ich weiß, dass du täglich lange im ToWFF rumhängst! Un d Viro, ich möchte echt keinen Streit mit dir, auch wenn das jetzt vielleicht so wirkt. [[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 15:05, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hab´mich mal eben zum admin gemacht um meine Artikel zu löschen [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 16:57, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) OK, Leute ich hab mich jetzt offiziel bei Viro entschuldigt und meine dies auch so. Mehr als dies kann ich nicht tun. Ich bin halt als Admin noch etwas unerfahren und möchte einfach nur das dies das beste aller Wikis wird! Und auch ich möchte auch keinen Streit mit dir, denn ich schätze dich als Freund sehr, Viro. Ich finde es auch Schade das du deine Artikel gelöscht hast, da diese eine echte Bereicherung fürs Wiki waren. Ich hoffe du verzeihst meinen Fehler, solltest du das hier lesen. [[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Otto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'der']][[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Maniac']] 15:41, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) @Teef: Ich kann mir als Bürokrat jeden beliebigen Titel geben, das heißt auch, ich kann Rollback sein (was ich so oder so bin). Ich kann die Artikel wiedererstellen. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 19:10, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Geschichte(welche weiss ich nicht) Ich würde gerne in deiner Geschichte vorkommen. Am besten als jemanden der schnell laufen kann.Keetongu'' (Profil / Diskussion / http://www.runescape.com/l=1) 16:49, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Blog Soll ich bei MTaÄ für dieses Wiki die Blogfunktion beantragen? Ich weiß, wie das geht. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 08:04, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC)# Ich hab nie wirklich kapiert was ein Blog eigentlich genau ist, aber schaden kann es ja nicht wenn du es machst.[[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Otto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'der']][[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Maniac']] 18:08, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn du die gerne haben willst, hab ich nichts gegen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 05:51, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gut. Falls du Fragen wegen der Farpprogrammierung hast: Frag mich. Ich hab sie in meinem Wiki programmieren können. Ich beantrage jetzt die Blogfunktion bei MTaÄ [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 13:18, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Farben funktionieren irgendwie nicht. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 17:32, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) The Rosecavaliers - FF Wie findest du den Anfang? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 18:55, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) na klar! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 15:40, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) thumb|left|123px Alter: 108 Storystatus: Huptrolle/Nebenrolle Höhe: etwa so groß wie der "Duden"! Merkmale: Hasst rosen [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 16:42, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Brauchst du ein wenig Hilfe bei der Hauptseitengestaltung? Wenn ja, dann Kontaktier mich [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:21, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hör mal, Garrzo: Mach die Sitenotice etwas kleiner. SOnst muss ich MtaÄ bescheid geben. Zu große Seitennotizen können bei manchen PCs Ladeprobleme hervorrufen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:50, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ? Ich will dich nun wirklich nicht nerven, aber ist dieses Wiki noch aktiv? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:27, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Guck in die aktuellen Änderungen, dann siehst du's! Warum wilst du's wissen? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Der]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Muhosaurus']] 18:00, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Weil inaktive Wikis nach ner Zeit gelöscht werden sollen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on']] ''1. MdM des ToWFF 10:31, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC)